The present invention relates to the structure of a shock and vibration absorbing racquet handle, and more particularly to a structure of a shock and vibration absorbing racquet handle for tennis racquets and the like, in which a shaft of the racquet handle structure is separated from a grip thereof by a space and can deflect laterally therein when a ball impacts the striking surface of a headframe attached therewith.
Through various types of shock and vibration absorbing racquet handle structures are known from the prior art, most utilize elastic, shock and vibration absorbing elements interposed between the shaft and grip thereof, with the length of the rear portion of the shaft engaged with the inner periphery of the grip therethrough.
In the shock and vibration absorbing racquet handle of the present invention, however, the rear portion of the shaft thereof is separated from the grip by an elastic element disposed in a front portion of the grip to define a space therebetween.
When a ball impacts the striking surface of a headframe attached to the racquet handle of the present invention, the shaft thereof deflects and pivots within the space between the shaft and grip to reduce the concomitant shock and slap transmitted to the grip and a user's hands, caused by the very rapid decceleration of the grip that would occur in a racquet with a shaft that was rigidly attached to the grip thereof.
Further, as the rear portion of the shaft is physically separated from the grip, concomitant vibrations in the headframe and shaft of the racquet could only be transmitted to the grip largely through the elastic element therebetween which is in contact with a relatively small area of the outer periphery of the shaft, with the vibrations being largely attenuated therein.